


Hot Shot

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lucifer tries to cow Sam into submission in his head using a cattle prod.
Kudos: 12





	Hot Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea because someone on tumblr asked a whump blog what it feels like to get hit with a cattle prod, and @whumpster-dumpster had a great answer.

“I have a proposition for you, Sammy,” Lucifer began. He was in Sam’s head, trying to cow him into. Sam was bloody, bruised, but he still wanted to fight. However, at the moment, he was restrained with roughened rope that dug into his skin in burning pinpricks. The Devil sauntered about, tapping a cattle prod to the palm of his hand. Sam watched, wide-eyed, sweating. “You let me have control,” he went on, “I kill my brother, and then I bring back mommy and daddy.”

Sam knew the catch. It was that rod that had a hilt where the batteries were, and on the other end were two prongs. The hilt had a button. Lucifer licked his lips as his thumb ran over it.

“Not gonna happen,” Sam growled.

Sam wasn’t very surprised things had turned to this. Lucifer had promised joy, happiness, but Sam didn’t want any of that from him, was sickened by the very idea of it. And he’d only offered it once Sam was under his thrall. Fighting back seemed to remove the training wheels and now Lucifer was really being his angered self.

Sam snarled at him, but then closed his eyes, trying to focus.

They were in his head, so maybe his thoughts could impact his current reality.

_The rope isn’t real,_ he told himself. _The rope isn’t real._ He imagined his hands being unbound. _The rope isn’t real. The rope—_

Two prongs hit Sam right in the stomach, and all his muscles spasmed so powerfully he started dry-heaving, and he figured if he was in the physical plane, he would’ve pissed himself. Sam’s voice came out in a strangled cry, and he collapsed to the floor, body shuddering, shaking. He growled through the pain. The spasms subsided from his body, but his abdomen was sore as all hell. And there were two sensitive spots that he was sure were red underneath his shirt.

Sam struggled at the Devil’s feet.

He held up the cattle prod.

“That was fun!”

It pressed against his neck this time, and all Sam knew was pain.


End file.
